


Scorched Wings

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [13]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Airbending, Clouds, F/M, Flying, Injury, Lightning - Freeform, Sadness, Storm - Freeform, Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 4th story of the Viridi Saga,Scorched Wings, also called thePhosphora Arc. Fybi Fulbright's wings are destroyed in a battle against Viridi's henchwoman, Phosphora, and now the angel girl can never fly again. She loses all hope or value in life as she falls into depression. Can her friends convince her to come out and fight again?





	1. Lightning Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KND are at war with Viridi's Forces of Nature. Already, one of our heroes has suffered an injury.

**Hel-lo, everybody. Here begins a new Nextgen story, starring Viridi’s new minion. To start off, play “Lightning Battle” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Lightning Battle

_**

****

**KND Armada**

“Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!”

The KND Armada took off into the cloudy, stormy skies, engaged in a fierce battle against Viridi’s Forces of Nature. Two Lurchthorns flew beside Sector V’s C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., but Sheila charged some Light Spheres and began shooting them at each individual eye. The C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. also absorbed some shots, gaining enough energy to create a shockwave and blow the bonefish away.

 _“ATTACK, my children!”_ Viridi’s holographic image commanded. _“Eliminate ALL of these brats!”_

Zach and Maddy flew ahead of the armada on jetpacks as a squadron of Nutskis came, and the Decommissioning Officers easily shot down the acorn creatures. A squad of Mahvas appeared ahead and created a barrier to protect other Nutskis as they fired acorns. However, Sunni and Darcy Chariton flew by, standing on a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. piloted by Francis, and the psychicbenders launched Psycho Spheres to wipe out the barriers, allowing the operatives to wipe out the troops.

“The battle’s looking good from out here.” Panini reported to Cheren in their flagship.

Cheren put on a confident smile as he spoke, “Alright, troops, keep attacking, and we’ll have Viridi banished again!”

 _“Grrrr! That’s what you think!”_ Viridi yelled from her throne. _“We’ll see how you fair against my commander! Phosphora, STRIKE them! Avenge Cragalanche and DESTROY them!”_

As the KND ships kept attacking, a woman in a long, blue, electrical scarf suddenly zapped in front of them, taking them out in a flash of lightning. “Yes, you called?” she taunted.

“Who is that??” Cheren exclaimed.

“That must be the commander.” Panini figured.

“Soldiers, take her out!” Cheren commanded.

Sunni and Darcy attempted to throw Psycho Spheres at the woman, but she zipped behind them as quick as lightning and induced them with electrical zaps, causing the sisters to fall over and plummet to the ground. “Oh, no.” Francis moaned, quickly flying down to their aid. Sector V flew for Phosphora and launched missiles, but the woman zipped away and appeared beside their ship. Sheila and Chris tried shooting a Light Sphere and fireball, but she zipped away. She appeared by Mason and Haruka’s side as the two poisonbenders coughed Gas Bombs, but the lady easily avoided. She zipped to the front of the ship, shooting lightning through the windshield and giving Artie a painful shock.

“Aagh!” the pilot grunted. Phosphora suddenly zipped behind the ship, dealing her electricity to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.’s engines. The ship began spiraling out of control.

Phosphora blew the smoke from her fingers, dodging before a laser could strike her. She looked as Zach and Maddy flew her way on their jetpacks, the woman dodging before they rammed her. The two officers desperately tried to shoot the lightning-fast woman, but Phosphora was too quick, dodging left, up, down, right, back, and then zipping out of thin air. As the two officers searched around for her, Phosphora zipped behind them, touching their jetpacks, and dealing a horribly painful shock that covered them in soot. The jetpacks shorted out, and Phosphora released them to let them fall toward the ground. “Mmm-BYEEE!”

**Viridi’s Lair**

“Mmm, I say.” Arlon observed as he stared into Viridi’s crystal ball, watching this battle. “Phosphora puts up quite the show, eh wot?”

“Well, that’s because Phosphora’s been building up energy for so long!” Viridi replied as she kicked back in her wooden throne, her feet rested on a tree stump as her fingers dug around a bowl of red berries. “She hasn’t had a chance to unleash her power. Now, she’s letting the KND get the full force of it.”

“Indeed she is. But just in case, perhaps I should lend fair Phosphora some assistance. Surely, my moonbending powers will come in handy.”

“Oh, ha ha ha ha! You misjudge her power, Arlon. Hold your lunar goodness and let Phosphora show you how it’s done.”

“Mmm, understood, Mistress Viridi.” Arlon bowed.

**KND Armada**

Phosphora zipped and zapped, flung and flew all around the battle site, wiping down any operative in her path just like lightning. “Man, this girl’s tough!” Cheren exclaimed.

“I’ve got to admit, I respect her for her charm.” Panini said.

“Oh, thanks, you’re too sweet.” Phosphora replied.

 _“It’s true she brings that special aura around her.”_ Viridi replied. _“But Commander Phosphora must ALSO be respected for her power. She may not SEEM like much at first, but she’s the most powerful lightningbender you’ll ever see! As you might have noticed, she combines the de-confidence power in younglings with the speed of lightning. Pretty impressive, huh?”_

“Don’t act cocky just yet, Viridi.” Cheren smirked. “Sector W, it’s YOUR turn!”

At his command, the Sector W Team flew in on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. “Missiles AWAY!” Anthony commanded as the team launched a series of missiles, which Phosphora was still quick to dodge.

“Uh! It’s just one fight after another! Today is not my day!” Phosphora whined. “Oh well. You’ll be easy.” With an evil smirk, Phosphora zipped toward the kids and continued to throw lightning. The Sector W ship was quick to dodge, flying far ahead and performing a U-turn as they were coming at Phosphora again.

“Fybi, show her how a REAL aerial fighter gets things done!” Anthony said.

“Ahh, ‘tis another day to go a-soaring in the SKIES!” Fybi switched on the ship’s autopilot and headed for the door. The Irish angel kicked open the door and leapt out of the ship, spreading her wings and taking for the air as the raindrops pounded on her form. The angel swerved around and faced the electric woman, pulling out and taking aim with her-

 **Kids Next Door: B.O.W.  
B**lasts **O** bnoxious **W** eaponry

-and began unleashing an endless array of arrows at the lightningbender.

“Er! You think your little arrows will stop me?” Phosphora retorted as she flew and attempted to punch the angel, but Fybi dodged upward and shot Phosphora with more arrows. The two began zooming around in the air and throwing kicks at each other. Phosphora appeared below Fybi and kicked her upward, but Fybi regained herself as she spun around into a Screw Kick, shooting down and kicking Phosphora in the face. As Phosphora shook it off, she gritted her teeth in anger as Fybi flew up higher, the angel launching more arrows at Phosphora.

Fybi soared above the clouds as Phosphora gave chase, the two continuing their kicking fest above the battle site. Fybi tried to launch an arrow, but Phosphora avoided and flew beneath the clouds. Fybi waited for her to come up, but Phosphora shot up from beneath and grabbed Fybi’s legs, swinging the angel around before tossing her through the storm clouds. Fybi regained control and kept flying, hurrying away as Phosphora gave chase. The rest of the operatives watched as Fybi kept flying away, trying to launch arrows back at Phosphora.

“Um, Fybi? Are you okay?” Anthony asked with worry.

“Er, yea! I am as the peach!”

“You don’t seem very peachy.” Sally said.

Fybi stopped when Phosphora suddenly vanished. She gasped when Phosphora tried to kick down from above, dodging back, and Fybi kept trying to aim at Phosphora, but the woman kept zipping and flying in all directions around Fybi, sneaking all the quick kicks she could from behind. When Phosphora appeared behind again, Fybi immediately ducked down and got behind her, grabbing her arms. Phosphora shook around and knocked the angel up toward the clouds. Fybi stopped, looked down, and took careful aim with another arrow. Having had enough of this, Phosphora immediately charged power and threw her arms upward. _“YAAAHH!!”_

At her cry, a massive bolt of lightning struck toward her from the clouds above. Since Fybi was in the line of her lightning, she instantly took the deadly strike from behind, her skeleton showing as her body shook from the painful surge. When the lightning vanished, Fybi’s clothes were torn, and parts of her skin burnt. Fybi dizzily fell into unconsciousness, and Sector W gave looks of horror at the sight of her brown, scorched wings. Unable to recover, the Irish angel plummeted straight for the ground.

“FYBI!!” Anthony cried, immediately jumping out of the ship. He fell as fast as he could and drew closer to Fybi, quickly wrapping his arms around his friend. As he saw they were dropping closer to the ground, Anthony rapidly waved his arm around in attempt to create a soft spot in the earth. Anthony was able to, but his uncoordinated earthbending caused him to misplace it, and the two thudded headfirst with the ground. When the smoke cleared, Anthony’s head was shown to be stuck in a hole, while Fybi was lying on the ground unscathed.

 _“FINISHING BLOW!”_ Viridi exclaimed.

“Oww! That strike took a lot out of me.” Phosphora whined.

_“Retreat for now, children. This was just Round 1.”_

“I bid adieu, Kids Next Door. Ciao.” Phosphora waved a cocky good-bye as she flew toward Viridi’s giant holographic image. The Goddess of Nature grabbed her henchwoman into a beam of light, the woman vanishing as all of the Forces of Nature retreated. (End song.)

Sector W and the rest of the operatives took land to aid their respective loved ones. “Anthony, Fybi!” Sally called as the group hurried to where they crashed. They found Anthony’s head buried in the ground, so the group worked to pull him free.

“You okay?” Aranea asked.

“Yeah.” Anthony replied dizzily. “But where’s Fybi?”

They turned to look at the lightning-struck Fybi, still steaming with smoke as she slowly awakened, holding her aching head. “Ay… my head is tornado… and my mind clouds. What hath become of me?”

The kids exchanged worried glances and pointed behind Fybi. Fybi turned her head, and her eyes widened with horror at the sight of her wings: they were now brown with soot, and had shrunken down from being burned and destroyed from the lightning. Fybi weakly flapped them, but they were now shriveled into disuse as her eyes began watering. “NNAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!”

**Moonbase Medical Wing**

The injured operatives were immediately taken up to Moonbase, where they now lay at rest on hospital beds. Sector W stood outside Fybi's room as Anthony worriedly peeked in, his angel friend asleep on her front so her burnt angel wings faced upward. Anthony and crew stepped back when a doctor operative stepped out. "Is Fybi going to be OK, Numbuh 9112?" Sally asked.

"Sorry, kids, but her wings are _scorched_." the operative replied. "There's nothing we can do."

“But you have to try!” Anthony demanded. “What if her wings are attached to her—to her heart, o-or something?” He spoke with fear and worry in his voice.

"Err, no. While we don't understand much about the body system of angels, her heart and blood rate seem to be A-OK. We were able to fix any other wounds, and we ran some scans, and she still has her airbending."

"Phew." Sector W made sighs of relief. "That's good." Anthony said.

"The only real casualty is, Fybi may never fly again."

"Well... as long as she'll be OK." Anthony said once more. Meanwhile, as Fybi's head lay turned away from them, her eyes were open a crack as tears slowly dripped from them.

Anthony, followed by the rest of Sector W, entered the room and approached Fybi. "Well, Fybi, good news, he says you're going to be OK."

The angel sniffled. “‘OK’?” She sat up and faced them angrily, tears still dripping. “’Tis not what my ears hath heard! Mine wings art burned! Decayed! How canst thou say I’m OK when I canst no longer taketh to yon skies again? I hath lost my reason to breathe.” Fybi buried her face into her pillow in despair.

“Come on, Fybi. You can still airbend and stuff. So why don’t we go kick that Phosphora chick’s butt and make her PAY?” Anthony yelled.

"YEAH!" Sector W cheered.

“Pray, what good wouldst it do?” Fybi asked, a frown still on her face. “Mine wings art gone. And therein ist nothing we canst do…”

**Viridi's Lair**

“Ah ha ha ha ha.” the psychotic lightningbender cackled, smoothing her nails. “Did you see that lightning? I really roasted that angel’s wings.”

“Ah HA, ha ha ha ha! You certainly did, Phosphora!” Viridi laughed, still relaxing on her throne. “Pretty soon, we’ll have the rest of those Kids Next Door wiped out in no time. The tides of war are looking in our favor.”

“Hmm, quite so. But it certainly is nice to have a little light in our domain.” Arlon said, noticing the chamber was now alit and gone from its darker image. “Was there really any point in that shadowy, silhouetty business?”

“It keeps people in suspense.” Viridi replied. “Anyway, Phosphora, just keep that up. You used up a lot of power, so you’ll need a while to charge.”

“No problem. I’ll just fly back to the base and recharge. But as soon as I am,” she smirked, “they’ll taste the full force of my lightning.”

**Fybi’s House**

The redheaded angel and her friends had brought her home, and she now lay at rest on her bed, still lying on her front as her head faced the wall. “Boy… Fybi’s really upset.” Sally observed as they all stood outside.

“That Phosphora chick really got her good.” Anthony whispered.

“Not sweet.” Harvey said.

“Step aside, guys.” Aranea instructed as she entered the angel’s room. “I have something that might help.”

Aranea approached her younger cousin with a smile, hiding something behind her back. “Heyyy, Fybii!” The angel rolled her head over to face her. “I have something that’ll make you feel better!”

“Hm?”

Grinning, Aranea pulled out a jetpack. “Ta-daaa! You don’t need wings to fly! Technology saves the day!”

Fybi, needless to say, didn’t look very excited. “Thou expecteths me to wear that hunk of junk? Pray, flying is pointless so long as loud, flaming rays comes from thine backside, deafening thy ears from the peaceful serenity of heavenly winds.”

“Uuh!” Aranea looked aggravated. “That’s the thanks I get?? Do you know how much convincing it took to get them to lend me this thing?? …Well, actually it wasn’t much since our cousin is Head of Decommissioning. Still though, you at least have to give this thing a try.”

“If I canst not feel wind under my broken wings, it is meaningless.”

“Well, you can’t just stay locked up in your room all day.” Anthony said as he entered the room beside Aranea. “And besides, it’s not like you’re dying. Ow!” Aranea kicked his big foot. “What? She ain’t.”

“Nay, but I may ast well be.” Fybi said. “A fish is naught without fins, and a bird… nada without wings.”

Aranea sighed. “Come on, guys. Let’s give her some time to get used to things. I guess I’ll go bring this back to Francis.” With that, the four friends were on their way out of the house.

Fybi closed her eyes. She hoped she could sleep this day away, and it would all turn out to be one big nightmare. …But it wasn’t.

**KND Moonbase**

Francis Drilovsky was carefully leading Zach and Maddy out of the medical wing, the two Decom. Officers still shivering from the impact of electricity while Cheren, Chris, and Panini watched them. “What’s wrong with them?” Chris asked.

“They took a huge jolt of electricity from that battle with Phosphora.” Cheren explained. “Lots of operatives did. May take them a while to fully recover.”

“But how come Fybi wasn’t affected as much? She took it huge.” Panini asked.

“Maybe it’s because Fybi’s wings took a lot of the energy, and that’s what caused them to burn. Luckily, Fybi’s own body didn’t endure as much.”

“But how’re we supposed to beat that witch, anyway?” Chris asked.

“I dunno. But the Kids Next Door never give up.” Cheren declared. “So, all I can suggest now is to keep attacking the fleet. We’ve already deduced that Viridi’s enemy base is somewhere in that storm, since that’s where all the troops are coming from. Our only real threat seems to be Phosphora, but if we keep attacking them, hopefully we’ll find a weakness.”

“So, we’re just going to charge into their fleet again?” Panini asked.

“More or less.” Cheren shrugged. “The operatives had enough of a sugar break. Right now, the mission is to focus on finding Phosphora’s weakness, and _then_ we’ll go for the base later. I’ve actually called Nebula, and she’s sending us some of her GKND troops. Ready the troops, we’re shipping out!” With that, the three operatives hurried to the hangar.

**The Moody Storm**

The KND Armada had returned to the battle site, with Sector V’s C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. in the lead. “Well-p… here we are.” Chris stated simply.

“Boy, it sure is quiet.” Aurora said, noticing not a single Force of Nature in sight. The only sounds were that of raindrops, and the engines of their ships burning.

“Oi, where is that sheil-“ Sheila was immediately startled when the Lightning Flash herself zipped by their ship, zipping around rapidly before stopping in front of the fleet.

“Ugh! I was in the middle of taking a shower!” Phosphora whined. “Just getting back from a battle can make you really dirty! Not that you snot-nosed kids would care, always rolling around in your mud.”

“Surrender, Adult!” Francis demanded from his S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P..

“Oh, sure.” Phosphora rolled her eyes, brushing the end side of her electric scarf behind her. “I’ll just float here and let you put handcuffs on me. Um, but, I don’t wanna get sores on my wrist, so I’m gonna have to refuse.” And in a flash of lightning, the woman zipped inside of Francis’s cockpit, inducing him with a powerful jolt of electricity before zipping out. The Decommissioning Head’s screams were heard as his ship spiraled toward the ground.

“Francis!” Aurora yelled. She angrily looked as Phosphora appeared beside them. She and Chris climbed out the window and onto the roof as both siblings began tossing fireballs at her. Phosphora swiftly dodged the flames and zipped behind them, the two quickly jumping about-face. The Lightning Flash charged some electric in her fingertips before launching two jolts at both of them. Chris and Aurora caught the lightning in their fingertips and carefully channeled them across their bodies, afterwards releasing the lightning back into the heavens.

As Phosphora blew the smoke from her fingers, gasping for breath, the scarf that hung from around her neck shrunk a tiny bit shorter. Mason and Haruka opened the windows on their side and launched a green and purple Poison Whip, respectively, to wrap around her wrists. They tried to pull her, but the woman grabbed the whips and shocked them, causing the gas-made whips to vanish. “Ahh!” Phosphora yelped, dodging just before a ship crashed into her. She turned and saw it was the Heart Star, piloted by Makava. The yellow Glomourian launched two heart beams from her cannons, but Phosphora shot lightning and disposed of the hearts.

Phosphora then took notice of a tiny alien flying by her head on a small hovercraft. Vweeb pulled out his Tri-gun and started shooting her head, Phosphora wincing from the tiny zaps as she swung her arms, trying to swat the little alien away. When Vweeb was finally gone, the lightningbender turned to face a swarm of Wisps, all wearing furrowed eyes.

 _“Neep… HAAIII!”_ the lead Wisp cried before they all charged against the lightning witch.

“Ugh!” Phosphora touched her wrists together and held her hands open, a wave of lightning spiraling around her arms. Before their eyes, a large, long, electrical snake-dragon emerged from her hands. She held the dragon by a leash as all of the Wisps’ eyes widened with fear, too late to escape as Phosphora sent the dragon after them. The dragon flew in the center of the Wisp swarm before bursting with electricity, painfully zapping them all. She then redirected her attention to Sector V, and sent the dragon after them. The dragon snapped the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. in its mouth, the entire ship brimming with yellow as lightning surged through all of their bodies.

When the dragon vanished, the whole of Sector V’s hair was sticking straight up, eyes and teeth widely exposed as sparks flowed through their burnt bodies.

“Augh!” Phosphora grunted as her scarf shrank another few inches. “There. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my shower. I’ll leave the troops to deal with you.” And on that note, the woman was gone in a flash as the fleet of Forces of Nature emerged from the storm.

“Eeee…” Sheila could barely move her teeth and mouth. “A-Ah we… done, yit?”

“I think we got the info we need.” Cheren decided with slight worry at the number of troops. “Retreat for now, Kids Next Door. We’ll plan our strategy later.” With that, the fleet was fast out of there.

**Viridi’s Lair**

“AaaaAAH, HA HA ha haa!” Viridi laughed once more. “Phosphora STRIKES once again!”

“Well, this show is certainly making you gleeful.” Arlon said as he carried a plate with a cup of tea in both hands. “Though you may be laughing too much for your own good.”

“My laughter comes from humans’ pain.” Viridi grinned with malice. “For every painful zap she delivers through their nerves is another cruddy joke the comedian utters upon the stage.”

“My, what a _wonderful_ metaphor. I need to write that down.” Arlon did so and pulled out a notepad and pencil, jotting down Viridi’s words.

“Well, I guess that’s what helped you through butler school.” Viridi shrugged as she stood up from her throne. “As for me, it’s time to enact the next phase of my plan. My goals and passions won’t escape the minds of fellow treehuggers.” She smirked evilly as she waved her hands over her crystal ball. “And their little _minds_ won’t escape my goals and passions! Ahh HA ha ha ha ha!”

**Planet Harnita; Marana Park**

The wind rustled through the grass and trees as Arianna Dunfree lay at peace under the shade of a tree, lost in the realm of dreams. A light green wave of gas crept its way toward the purple alien, making its way into Arianna’s head.

_“Oh?” Arianna found herself surrounded by a vast, dark realm of mist._

_“Ahh HA ha ha ha!” She turned around at this high-pitched cackle, seeing the image of a blond-haired giantess. “Ahh… If it isn’t Arianna.”_

_“You!” Arianna’s eyes widened. “Y-You’re that… goddess.”_

_“Eeeexactly! You see, I’m really not an evil spirit, Ari. All I want is the betterment of creatures everywhere, and that includes humans.”_

_“And… how is exterminating them going to help them?”_

_“Because they’ll be put out of their misery! They can live the glamorous life of spirits instead of being trapped on Earth with petty desires. And by doing so, we can save the rest of Earth’s living creatures everywhere! So, you see, I’m not really trying to hurt anyone. All I want is peace.”_

_“And… why are you telling me?”_

_“Well, because you and I have similar interests.” Viridi smirked, bending down lower as she slid behind Arianna and placed hands on her shoulder. “You and I hate what humans do to our precious animals. Slaughtering them and mending them into pork and steak. You and I both want them to stop. And the only way we can accomplish that goal…” Viridi danced to the front of Arianna and reached a hand down to her, “is for you to side with me. Together… we can ensure peace everywhere.”_

Arianna was slightly startled awake, finding herself still under the tree in the park. The purple alien remained under the tree and stared at the grass with worry.

**KND Moonbase**

“Well, that coulda gone better.” said Chris as he and Sector V walked into Cheren’s office, a little recovered, but still feeling the zaps from that battle with Phosphora.

“It’s weird how our ponytails stick up like this.” Haylee said as her and Haruka’s ponytail/pigtails stood straight up like spikes. The tips on Haruka’s pigtails connected by two electrical beams.

“So, whatcha doin’, Bro?” Aurora asked as Cheren studied a computer at his desk, while Panini stood behind him.

“I’m checking out the battle.” Cheren replied. “It wasn’t a total loss. Take a look.” On his screen, two clips of the first and second battles with Phosphora replayed. “During the second battle, Phosphora didn’t put up much of a fight compared with the first one.”

“So I’m guessing the big electrical dragon didn’t count.” Mason said, still trying to brush his hair down as it flowed with electricity.

“Oh, and check this out.” Cheren instructed. “I noticed that Phosphora’s scarf was only slightly longer in the first battle, and this time, it was shorter.” He paused the two clips and pointed out the two different scarfs.

“So, she probably had more around her neck.” Aurora guessed.

“Not quite. Check THIS out.” Cheren replayed the part where Phosphora let loose the electrical dragon, zooming in on the blue scarf around her neck as it suddenly shrank a few inches. “It looks like whenever Phosphora uses up power, her scarf gets shorter. I think we may’ve found her weakness.”

“Her scarf?” Panini asked.

“Yeah. So I’m gonna attack her one more time just to confirm this.”

“HUH?” Aurora exclaimed. “Cheren, haven’t you learned ANY thing from playing the hero all the time? You’re just like our dad.”

“And people think that _I_ look like him.” Chris remarked.

“Hey, I’m not going alone.” Cheren refuted. “Nebula offered to go with me. Look, guys, if I’m right about this, and we have the info we need, we may have a shot at taking down Phosphora for good. Then the Forces of Nature will be called into retreat, and we may be another step closer to winning this war.”

“Cheren, our Head of Decommissioning’s already in the medical wing, we can’t lose our Supreme Leader, too.” Panini tried to reason. “And plus, ya couldn’t even take on Cragalanche without gettin’ yerself captured.”

“A leader’s gotta do what a leader’s gotta do.” Cheren stated simply. “But if it’s for the good of the Kids Next Door, I’ll risk anything.” With that, Cheren grabbed some supplies and left his office, leaving several worried operatives behind.

**Fybi’s House**

A couple hours passed, and Fybi was still in bed in her dark room, unable to sleep because of her extreme sadness. The door creaked open, letting light into the room, as none other than Anthony stepped in with a positive look. “Hey, Fybi! Wanna go down to Hunger Burger? That’d sure teach Viridi! Ya need some tasty meats to feel yummy in your tummy, right?”

“Nay… I hath always enjoyed flying to yonder clown’s abode. There ist no point now…”

“Aw, come on! How long are you gonna keep yourself locked up in your room?”

“Until the day I breathe no more. Lest, my wings never grow back.”

“Well, how can you let that ruin your spirits? Heck, Drake Puncture lost his hand during a mission, but he ain’t all depressed. What was all that crud about you tellin’ me to ‘live life to the fullest’, or whatever?”

“I am misspoken.” Fybi corrected as she rolled over to face him. “Pray, the whole point of ‘living our lives’ is to have the freedom to do what we love most. My whole reason for existence, as any angel or airbender’s, is to be free. Without the wings to do, I hath no freedom. I am glued to the ground, like tiny, helpless fly to unholy tape. And if I canst not fly… I am never to be like my hero.”

“Your… hero?” Anthony questioned.

“My very idol, the statue that I gaze upon, whom is the reason I hath learned to taketh to the air to soar beside him. … _Him_!” Fybi snatched a small, square-shaped box from her nightstand and held it to Anthony’s face.

Anthony stared curiously at the box cover of _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ , where the heroic angel protagonist held his bow at the ready. “Oh yeah… that angel dude?”

“He is Pit Icarus, and yon videogame weakly describes what he’s done. Pit wast a heroic angel, famous to all Skypians for his deeds during the Old Demon Wars. Pit wast the one who hast saved our fair land from the dreaded Queen of Darkness, known to all as Medusa.” Anthony and Fybi already pictured this in their minds, of stormy skies and dark lightning over a towering monster of snake hair. “Medusa’s influence has spread fear and chaos across the land, but it was Pit who lay the evil being to rest.” Their minds pictured the image of a brave, fearless angel, his wings brimming with light as he launched a golden arrow into the eye of the hideous giantess himself.

“My mother always told me of these tales when I was younger. And henceforth, my dream was always to be like the grand angel in yonder tales. The B.O.W. which I wield in battle was entirely designed after his. But alas… my dreams hath been burned… just like mine wings.”

“But, Fybi…”

“Pray, just leave me be. Why shouldst thee have to see me like this?”

Anthony only let out an upset sigh. The Sector Leader decided to abide by his friend’s wish and leave her room, closing the door.

**Skypian Temple**

From the heavens high above, inside of an ancient temple, a beautiful, green-haired goddess, alit with a golden light and wearing a long, white flowing dress, similar to the Greeks’, viewed the depressed angel through her reflecting pool. Her emerald green eyes drifted to a winged figure standing beside a doorway. _“It’s time, Pit.”_ The heroic angel saluted before dashing and jumping out the window, taking flight with his glowing wings.

**The Moody Storm**

Cheren returned to the storm on his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., accompanied by none other than Supreme GKND Leader, Nebula D. Winkiebottom. They were on their own over the barren battlefield and under the stormy sky. “Do you always get a kick out of being so heroic?” Nebula asked him with a raised brow.

“It’s not that I wanna be heroic. It’s just I don’t want anybody to get hurt.”

“Right. So why’d you bring me along?”

“Well, because I need a little backup. And you’re strong enough. Not to mention you can shoot lightning, so we kind of have an advantage.”

“Aw, I’m flattered. We really oughta go on missions more often.”

“Too bad this mission’s about to become a total failure.” They were both startled when Phosphora zipped right up in front of their car, hovering above them.

“That’s her.” Cheren stated with gritted teeth as Nebula shot up to throw a Starburst. Phosphora dodged by zipping behind, zapping lightning at Nebula’s backside and pushing her away. Cheren switched his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. to autopilot and kicked on his rocket shoes, drawing out his sword as he flew and swung at Phosphora from behind. Phosphora instantly avoided and got behind Cheren, kicking the boy away. Cheren turned and scowled as he and Nebula flew in to attack again. They both threw kicks and swings from all directions, but Phosphora was still able to avoid.

The Lightning Flash woman touched her wrists together yet again to charge another lightning snake. However, as the electric beams circled her arms, and the snake was ready to come out, Phosphora grunted and ceased the attack, fixing the shortened scarf around her neck. Cheren smirked and flew forth, charging the woman in the belly and wrapping around her, beginning to fly and ram her to the ground. Phosphora zipped free right away, making Cheren slow down, and Phosphora appeared in front of Nebula. The lightningbender unleashed a wave of lightning, but Nebula countered with her own Space Lightning. When they stopped, Phosphora charged and tackled Nebula, attempting to zap her, but Cheren shot up and flew above Phosphora, the woman looking up to see him come down with a sword strike.

Phosphora zipped away, and Cheren slowed to a halt beside Nebula. Phosphora appeared ahead of them and threw her arms up in the air, yelling another cry as lightning struck from the clouds and zapped the airborne kids, making them sizzle with electricity. Burnt and brown with soot, the two leaders lost their flight ability and plummeted directly to the ground. The R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. immediately shot downward and took land on the ground, successfully catching the kids in its soft seats.

As they sparked with electricity, too weak to sit up, Panini and Sector V hurried to their aid. “Cheren!” Panini shouted.

Sector V angrily looked up at Phosphora. The electrical woman winked and waved before flying into the clouds.

“So, how’d it go, Bro?” Chris asked as Cheren was barely able to sit up.

“Nnn…” Cheren grunted a little, but smirked as he reached down and pulled the Master Sword from beneath the seat. “Did you get all that, Fi?”

The blue spirited jumped from the sword and spoke, _“Of course, Master. I have analyzed the battle sequence as requested.”_

**Fybi’s House**

The little angel still lay at rest in her room as the blue night sky hung in the heavens. She sighed, still lost in thought over Anthony’s words. She heard a mysterious flapping outside her window, standing up and walking over to find a huge, red bird with a big beak. “Thou art… Rachel’s Loftwing.” Fybi recognized.

The Crimson Loftwing gestured for Fybi to climb on its back. Fybi wore a confused look, feeling like she was dreaming, but decided to climb onto the back of the massive bird, anyhow. The bird soared into the heavens as Fybi felt the nighttime air pushing past her face and blowing her hair. She almost assumed this is how Anthony felt when she took him flying. The two flew higher before the bird flew right above the clouds. Fybi gazed beautifully at the millions of sparkling stars in the blue sky, the surface of the planet blocked from their vision by the sea of clouds. The only thing that made Fybi’s form glow was the presence of the huge, crescent moon in the heavens. In the very distance of the cloudy sea, a cheerful, singing voice was heard. A voice that made Fybi’s eyes widen, not believing it to be true.

_“Again today I go-a soaring through the sky! My enemies I’ll dish ‘em up enough to fry! Gracious Goddess of the Light… watches from up above. At dinnertime I always show the cook some LOVE!”_

Fybi smiled at hearing this familiar, childish voice. She closed her eyes and begun to sing to the heavens as well. “Another day I go-a soaring through the air! I fly from under where, and perhaps to over there! As bird or yonder bat… who wouldst hath think of that? Lest the roaring planes up and maketh thee go SPLAT!”

The great angel, Pit Icarus himself, soared around the Crimson Loftwing as he and Fybi sung joyfully. _“Another day we go-a soaring through the clouds! Under the sun to protect from evil shrouds! The sun light shines so bright… warms the walls of blight. So everyday, we’re looking forward to the FIGHT!”_

Fybi gasped with extreme glee and shock. “Pray, doth my eyes deceive! It is… Pit Icarus! The great angel… whom hath slayed Medusa!”

“Hehe, that’s right! I didn’t know I had a fan. I was barely in any games…”

“Pray, wherefore wouldst thou not?? Thine deeds are legendary! Thou art the greatest Skypian that ever lived! …Ay, alas, I could never be like you. My wings… they art no more.” She looked back and indicated her scorched wings.

“Fybi, I’ll let you in on a little secret: my wings don’t work either.”

“Pray tell?!” Fybi was dumbstruck. “But tell to me… how thine wings art glowing with grace and beauty! How thou soars across the air with me!”

“My wings are defective, so I can’t fly. Everything is all Lady Palutena’s doing. I’m no real hero, Fybi. I’d be nothing without her. What’s in those games are accurate.”

“Verily… but thine actions still maketh thee a hero. Thou still possesses the wings to fly. Me… I hath nothing.”

“That’s not true, Fybi. I may not know how to fly on my own… but that’s never really got me down. Too much. The point is, I have Lady Palutena. And while she may be my master… she’s also my best friend. Now, I’m not saying your friends could magically give you the power to make you fly. All I’m saying is… just because you can’t fly anymore, that’s no reason to despair. All you really need in life are good friends that are willing to help you. Sound familiar?”

“Hm hm hm…” Fybi chuckled, suddenly realizing this same thing just happened to Anthony a few days ago.

“Anyway, I have to go. Power of Flight only lasts five minutes. Not the best fuel economy in Skypia.”

“Ah ha ha ha!”

“So, you gonna get back in the fight or what?”

“Yea… methinks I wilt. I thanketh thee for this talk.”

“It was my pleasure! I’ll see you later, Fybi.”

“Until the morrow, or mayhap beyond! Fare thee well, fair Pit!” Fybi waved good-bye to the angel as the Loftwing took her away below the clouds. Pit smiled and waved to the Irish redhead, the angelic hero keeping his positive look as he stared into the starry heavens.

**Fybi’s House**

“Oh?” Fybi shot up from her bed, the morning sun shining through her window. “Was it… a dream?”

There was a knock at her door, and her mother called. _“Fybi? Yon Anthony is here to speak with thee.”_

“Oh… he may come in, yea?”

The door slowly creaked open, and Anthony walked in. “Fybi… I know you might still be upset… but you’re still a member of this team. You might not be able to fly anymore, but we need you, and…”

“Pray, speaketh no more.” Fybi spoke as she hopped off the bed. “’Tis true, I wast very upset. I didst not believe I could ever become hopeful again, having lost my true reasons for living. But mayhap… thou art all I need to liveth life with.” Fybi smiled. “Because thou art my friend. And life wouldst be meaningless without thee.”

Anthony blushed goofily and shifted his feet along the floor. “Aww… hehehe, hu…”

“Pray, willst thou stand there and be red with face, or dost thou wisheth to take revenge on Viridi’s underling?”

“Heck, yeah!”

Fybi slipped on her brown Greek sandals, and the two friends raced for the front door. As Fybi stepped outside, she stood and felt the warm morning sun touch her face. The Irish angel closed her eyes and smelled the pleasant morning air. After being locked inside all yesterday, it felt good to breathe fresh air again… assuming what happened last night was a dream.

As Anthony stepped beside his friend, Fybi smirked and smacked him on the hair. “Raceth thee!”

“Hey!” Fybi laughed playfully as she sprinted fast down the street, making many high leaps over houses with her airbending. She was very light on her feet as she made landings and continued dashing as Anthony tried to give chase.

**Underworld Dungeon**

A gigantic figure, shrouded in pitch-black darkness, watched in extreme disgust as Pit spoke with Fybi Fulbright. The entity hissed and fumed, her eyes brimming with malice at the vision in her reflecting pool. _“Pretty…”_ she kicked the pool, _“perfect…”_ she punched the wall, _“Goddess of LIGHT!”_ She grabbed the pool and shoved it over, the many gallons of water spilling across the grounds of her prison. The towering entity panted with frustration as she stomped away, quaking the dungeon at each step her gigantic feet took. _“So, you’re going to overstep your boundaries, Palutena? Then the war has officially begun.”_


	2. Help From the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector W takes the fight to Phosphora!

**Alright, people, it took a while, but I just want this story completed, already.**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Help From the Gods

_**

****

**KND Moonbase**

_“I have analyzed the battle as you requested, Master Cheren.”_ Fi began as Cheren and company regrouped at the Moonbase. _“It seems you were correct in your assumption of Phosphora’s weakness. Data shows that Phosphora bares the Lightning Sash, a powerful item that can grant one immense power over lightning. The scarf was designed by the Goddess of Nature, Viridi long ago. She channeled her natural powers over lightning into what it is now, granting said item to her commander, Phosphora. Also, anyone who is greatly struck by the power of the Lightning Sash may find themselves nearly immobile for extended periods of time.”_

“And every time she uses her power, the scarf gets a little shorter.” Haylee remembered.

“I get it.” Artie said. “Like any electrical item, if it uses too much power for too long, it’ll eventually cease to work. It won’t be much of anything unless Phosphora takes it back for a recharge.”

“And that’s why Phosphora gets a little weaker every time we fight her.” Aurora deduced. “That means we oughta attack now while she’s still charging!”

“And you were mad at Cheren for wanting to attack her so much?” Chris remarked.

 _“With further data analyzed, Master,”_ Fi spoke, _“striking her directly may not be so simple. With so much energy wasted, Phosphora will likely not come out from her hiding place until her charge is complete. She is currently residing in her floating temple base, deep within the clouds referred to her as the ‘Moody Storm’. The endless sea of violent clouds makes it difficult for enemy aircraft to pass through. There is an 89% chance any one of your ships may be destroyed by lightning without the necessary piloting skills.”_

“So Phosphora’s basically safe within the storm…” Mason figured.

_“Perhaps. However, if there were an airbender leading the route, they could use their abilities to drift clouds away from the path, and perhaps prevent them from striking lightning.”_

“Then I guess it’s all up to us.” The group of operatives turned as Sector W suddenly entered the office.

“Prithee, I am not afraid of a minor storm.” Fybi smirked.

“Fybi!” Panini exclaimed. “You’re all right!”

“Verily! O-K and am ready to learn Phosphora her lesson!”

“But… Fybi, your wings are still broken.” Cheren reminded, noticing Fybi’s wings were still brown and shriveled. “You won’t be able to navigate through if you can’t fly.”

“Pray, whom sayest I canst not fly, when I hath this!” Fybi then pulled out a jetpack, like the ones decommissioning ops wear.

Aranea stood beside Fybi and gave a wide grin. “Technology saves the day!”

“We’ll just fly into the storm, break into Phosphora’s base, and bring that hag down!” Anthony declared.

“I dunno, Anthony.” Cheren replied. “I’m not sure if I wanna risk that. I already got Nebula sent to the infirmary, I don’t wanna risk my cousin.”

“Come on! Didn’t I just save your life a few days ago when I was only one inch tall?”

“He’s got a point.” Sally shrugged.

“Cheren, if we could take down that Cragalanche freak, we could totally take Phosphora!” Anthony insisted. “And Fybi’s the best flyer there is. No one else’ll be able to navigate that storm.”

“Are ya really sure yer up to it, Lass?” Panini asked.

“Pray, at first, I wast not.” Fybi said. “I feared I wouldst never be able to fly again the way that I used to. But I know now… mine friends are all I need to grant me that lighthearted feeling.” She wrapped an arm around Anthony, making the bucktooth boy blush.

Cheren sighed and rested his head on his hand. “Well… Sector V here can’t survive another battle, and most of our other operatives are still stunned from shock. I guess we don’t have a choice. Just be careful, Anthony. Both our parents would kill me if they hear I let you fly out into a storm.”

“Dooon’t worry, Cheren.” Anthony just waved him off, putting an arm around Fybi’s shoulders. “Long as we got Fybi, old Lightning Shorts better watch her neck!”

 **The Battlesite Storm** (Play “Lightning Battle” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

 

_Stage 4: Moody Storm_

_Mission: Make your way through the storm and defeat Phosphora!_

_Act 1_

“Okay, guys, this is our last attack on Phosphora’s fleet!” Anthony announced. “You all ready?”

“YEAH!” his friends cheered.

 _“Ugh. These kids never learn.”_ Viridi sighed. _“Forces of Nature, shoot them down once and for all!”_

The first squadron of low-level Nutskis flew in to the fight, launching their usual acorns. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. switched on a barrier to absorb the shots, charging enough energy to release a shockwave and blow the acorns away. Afterwards, a team of Flages poofed out of thin air ahead. The covert ops Forces launched shockwaves from their scythes, striking the aircraft a little as the kids tried to shoot back, only for the creatures to disappear. They reappeared around the ship and grabbed on, but the crew performed a barrel roll and knocked them away. The kids flew faster ahead as the Flages tried to chase them. A squad of Badoots appeared ahead and conjured laser bars to try and block their route, but Fybi swiftly navigated around the bars and evaded, causing the Flages to be zapped.

“Nice going, Fybi!” Anthony cheered. “But we’re not through yet. We have to get through the storm.”

“Pray, why dost not yon Phosphora come and fight us herself?” Fybi asked.

 _“Uh, because, I’m trying to take a shower. Which isn’t easy seeing as I keep having you guys attack me.”_ Phosphora spoke via communicator.

“Heh, too scared Fybi’s gonna beatcha?” Aranea smirked.

_“Pssh, I took that angel once, I can beat her again. And since her wings are already scorched, all that leaves is the rest of her puny body.”_

“Thou speakest the cock, but I will showest thee what true thunder looks like.” Fybi remarked.

_“Um, it’s actually lightning. Not thunder.”_

“Aranea, take the wheel.” Anthony ordered. “Fybi, take the front.”

Fybi nodded and grabbed her jetpack as Aranea jumped in the pilot’s seat, taking the controls. Fybi quickly kicked open the door, staring outside as the stormy clouds and winds rushed by. She took a breath of anxiety as she slipped on her jetpack and jumped out of the craft. The angel child switched on the device and began flying at quick speeds when the jetpack’s engines roared to life. “Ay, the sound deafens me. But ‘tis for the best.”

 _“Oh, so you have a substitute.”_ Phosphora observed. _“Well, no skin off my back. This makes it easier.”_

Fybi flew in front of the ship as all five kids gulped with worry, drawing closer to the storm. “All right, Fybi… put that airbending to the test.” Anthony stated.

They flew for the first gray cloud, which already emitted some lightning, but Fybi quickly used her airbending to push it into two separate clouds, cancelling the lightning.

“Ohh! I get it!” Sally smiled. “When Fybi separates the clouds, they don’t rub together to generate lightning!”

“Is that really how lightning’s created?” Harvey asked.

“Mm-mm.” Sally shrugged.

Fybi swiftly evaded the lightning and pushed more clouds apart, allowing the operatives to proceed through the storm. Captain Flares poofed out of thin air and started to launch meteors, which the kids launched bullets at to keep away. Fybi pulled out her B.O.W. and shot the Flares, quickly moving the clouds aside. Fybi flew directly up into a spiraling tunnel of clouds, where Parashooters shot down and launched lasers. The side of Fybi’s shirt was scratched by a laser, but the angel remained airborne as she fired an arrow to pierce one of one’s wings, causing it to fly out of control and crash into others, leaving Sector W to shoot down the last one.

“Okay, Phosphora’s base should be just up ahead.” Aranea reported.

 _“Uhh, nope, there’s nobody here!”_ Phosphora called.

“We can hear you, you know.” Aranea reminded.

_“Yeah, well, good luck gettin’ past the whirlwinds.”_

The heroes made it out of the spinning tunnel, going above the storm clouds, where dozens of tornados made up the area above. The kids were caught in the suction of one of the cyclones as more Nutskis were blown out, the kids evading as Fybi shot them with arrows. Fybi flew beside the ship and used her airbending to push them away from the tornado’s grasp, only to be pulled closer to another one. Fybi continued to blow away from the whirlwinds, the crew spiraling around many others again and again. Other whirlwinds launched Trynamites at the ship, the bombs exploding into three missiles each that damaged the ship.

“Geh!” Sally grunted. “We’ve gotta find a way out of this storm fast.”

“A little more air would be nice, Fybi.” Anthony demanded.

“Pray, doth not act so spoiled, yea?” Fybi shot back.

Fybi quickly led them away from the tornados as they were flying to an even bigger one. “Phosphora has to be in there somewhere.” Aranea said. “Try breaking a hole through.”

A couple of Zerts emerged from the cyclone, creating electric barriers, but Fybi easily shot them down as they flew for the large cyclone. Fybi sucked in some breath and blew a huge gust of air, successfully blowing a hole into the whirlwind. She flew in first, followed by the others as they began the flight downward, having to evade more lightning strikes from the side. While Fybi was able to dodge around them with no trouble, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was taking quite a few strikes. “Aranea, we’re about to be singed, can’t you fly straight??” Anthony shouted.

“No one ever told me I’d be a replacement pilot!!” she shot back.

“I would figure you’d be a natural at this, SKY.”

Aranea angrily turned around and yelled at Anthony, “You have NO right calling me that-”

“WATCH OUT!” Harvey screamed, and the ship immediately crashed through some lightning.

“YOW!” Anthony yelped.

“We’re about to crash!” Sally yelled.

“Pray, hangeth on!” Fybi shouted. “Methinks I see our destination.”

They made it out of the cyclone and were approaching the front of some huge temple, floating amongst the clouds. _“WELCOME, Kids Next Door, to the Thunder Cloud Temple!”_ Viridi exclaimed.

“I have to admit, it’s nice compared to that forest area.” Sally said.

“Wait… there’s something off about it.” Harvey observed.

The kids flew around the front of the temple, and found that the front part was the only thing still standing. The rest of it was completely torn apart. “Uhh… now it’s not so nice.” Anthony said.

 _“Yeah, the temple sort of went to ruins during the first Nature War.”_ Phosphora said. _“Still, the ruins held well over the years. They still contain enough power for me to do THIS.”_

At that moment, a blast of lightning emerged from the clouds, striking the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s engines and causing them to spin out of control. “Grr, well… prepare for landing.” Aranea grunted.

“Ay-ay-ay.” Fybi shook her head and flew after the ship as it crash-landed in the temple. (Play “Thunder Cloud Temple” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Act 2: Thunder Cloud Temple_

Fybi took land beside her friends as they all recovered from the wreckage, switching and taking off her jetpack. “Pray, why doth we seem to crash somewhere every mission?”

“Because Aranea doesn’t live up to her name- OWW!” Aranea stomped Anthony’s foot. “I was just kidding! Anyway, guys, our mission is to track down and defeat Phosphora. And when we find her, Cheren wants us to try and take her scarf, and bring it back. He thinks we can use it to suck out the electricity that’s keeping everyone stunned.”

 _“Uh, shyeah, good luck with that.”_ Phosphora retorted.

The group entered the doorway of the ruined temple, and on the other side, they were met with a gloomy sea of gray clouds, roaring with thunder and lightning. A couple Nutskis appeared above the clouds and launched acorns, but Fybi released a gust of air and blew the acorns into their eyes, blinding them. They continued forward and jumped down a few cloud platforms, landing in a small field where Meebas popped up. The rhino-like fungus charged at the operatives, but they jumped out of the way, causing them to run off the edge of the clouds. Zerts emerged from the wall of clouds and charged at them with lightning shields, but Fybi quickly shot arrows from her B.O.W. and took them out.

The group continued across the open field and bounced down more clouds to a lower area, where they entered a narrow tunnel of gray clouds. Several Cacaws were crawling their way in from the other side, launching sonic waves to make the group dizzy. Sally launched her yo-yo past the row of enemies and grabbed the one at the far end, pulling it forward to knock away all the others. The group jumped their way over the fallen enemies and continued passing through the tunnel. When they came out on the other side, a massive field of gray, rainy clouds lay before them.

They hurried down the slope that led to the field as several Boom Stompers popped up above the clouds. The titan-like enemies jumped and shook the clouds with great force, causing the heroes to fling up into the air. Once airborne, the Nutskis attempted to fly by and shoot them, but Sally and Harvey launched yo-yos to grab them and hurl them at others. Aranea landed on one of the Boom Stompers as it tried to shake her off. Fybi came down and blew a hole below the Boom Stomper, and the monster fell as Aranea jumped off. The rest of the Boom Stompers leapt to bounce the clouds again, but Fybi quickly launched arrows to pierce the clouds below them, causing them to break through and fall.

At the end of the cloudy field was a massive tornado that spiraled upwards. The crew ran forward and allowed the tornado to catch them. The inside of the tornado contained several floating ruins from the temple, creating a pathway that allowed the kids to jump their way up. Some of the platforms appeared too high, so Sally and Harvey had to launch their yo-yos up to haul everyone up. Some Bumpety Bombs were caught in the maelstrom, but Anthony used earthbending to grab some parts of the temple and hurl them at them to knock the Bumpety Bombs out of the tornado. When they reached the highest ruin, Fybi created a gust of air to haul them up the rest of the way, landing them on another pathway.

A green Jitterthug appeared in their way and began to launch energy spheres. Sally shot her C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. while Aranea used a S.P.I.C.E.R., but the weapons had no effect on the monster. However, Fybi leapt in the air and performed a charged spiral kick, shooting at the monster and kicking him away. “‘Tis a Jitterthug. When he ist red, thou shootest. When green, thou must attack.”

 _“How did you know that??”_ Viridi asked.

“I play lots of _Kid Icarus_.” Fybi smirked.

The group continued through an open doorway in the clouds to another vast, open area, where there was little ground (or clouds) to stand on. A Parashooter landed on their foothold and charged, but Fybi jumped and landed on its back, pulling on its head. “All aboard, now.” The kids shrugged and boarded the Parashooter’s back, riding it over the edge as it extended its wings. The kids flew over the stormy abyss as Pew-Pews and Lethiniums fired at them from the clouds. Fybi shot arrows at the enemies and caused them to plummet, but another Parashooter came and shot the one the kids were riding. The Parashooter was about to come down, so the kids jumped and landed on another safe ground. There, an Urgle climbed above the cloud and launched at Fybi, hurling her straight in the air. The Parashooter was about to fly and hit her, but Fybi kicked an air gust the opposite way and pushed herself over the airborne enemy, landing on it.

Fybi took control of the Parashooter and used it to shoot a laser as the Urgle down below. Afterwards, she landed beside her friends and allowed them on, and they continued over the massive abyss. Bumpety Bombs dropped from the clouds above and attempted to land on them, but all of them missed. The kids were approaching another hole in the clouds, which was guarded by a Toxiecap. The poisonous mushroom launched toxic balls at them, but Fybi launched a blast of air to blow them back, attacking the mushroom monster and destroying it. The kids were able to soar through the narrow hole and quickly reach the other end. They appeared in another vast area of the clouds, where a towering altar floated in the center. A spark of lightning rested at the top of the altar, and the kids recognized it as Phosphora.

Before they could fly close, a Lurchthorn appeared in their path, causing the Parashooter to crash. The kids simply leapt over the bonefish enemy and onto a cloud platform. They jumped over a floating ruin and to another cloud, where a Mahva appeared and created a barrier around more Nutskis. The group fired their weapons to weaken the barrier quickly, however the Lurchthorn was still shooting at them from behind. Anthony grabbed the floating ruin and launched it at the fishbone’s head, knocking it out of the heavens. The others eventually took out the barrier, causing the Mahva to drop, and allowing the others to take out the enemies.

The kids jumped a ruin to the next cloud, where some Pips slowly drifted downward. Fybi shot arrows and caused the creatures to divide and launch at them, but the kids avoided the monsters before shooting them from behind. They then proceeded to a platform with a skinny pole. Fybi blew some air and created a small tornado around the pole, sucking each of the kids in as it blew them over to a platform below the altar. From there, the kids began making their way up the steep staircase to the top. A couple of Hugworms slid down and successfully caught Sally and Harvey like snakes, proceeding to squeeze them. Fybi forced her way in with Harvey and puffed an air bubble to release the grip, then Anthony jumped to stomp the snake’s waist.

Aranea latched the head of the other Hugworm as it tried to shake her off, eventually deciding to release Sally. The yo-yo girl wrapped her yo-yo string around its neck and hurled it over the edge, while Fybi blew the other one along with it. They progressed up the stairs as a Megonta was about to roll down and crush them, but the kids easily avoided the pill bug and let it roll over the edge. They hurried up further when some Skreetles crawled up on the sides of the altar and launched lasers. Fybi jumped the lasers and shot arrows at some of them, while Anthony stomped the ground and flung other Skreetles away. When they arrived at the top of the stairway, a Mudrone stood in their path. Aranea and Harvey punched at the mud monster, but their fists were stuck into its ooze. However, Anthony easily defeated it by using his earthbending to levitate it, throwing it all the way down the staircase. With nothing more in their way, they ran onto the field where Phosphora waited. (End song.)

Currently, the woman was standing in a shower with all of her clothes on, and rather than water, the faucet sprinkled electrical energy. “Oh, darn.” she whined. “You’re here, already? I’m not even fully dressed, yet.”

“You’ve hid for long enough, Phosphora.” Anthony stated. “But now we’re bringing you in.”

“Really? Sounds bold of you. But I doubt that angel of yours will be much help. I mean, an angel who can’t fly is pretty pathetic. Which comes as no surprise, seeing as you idolize that Pitfall.”

“Thou holdest the cock, but let us see if-” Fybi was interrupted when Phosphora suddenly zapped lightning blasts at them, making them jump back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Phosphora blew the smoke from her fingers and kicked the shower away. “Talking is boring. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Took the words right outta me.” Anthony replied. (Play the Grand Doomer’s Theme from _Kirby’s Return To Dreamland_.)

 

_Boss fight: Lightning Flash, Phosphora_

Phosphora flew to the side of the field and launched lightning, but the kids dodged as Anthony kicked rock chunks at her head. She rubbed her sore chin and evaded as Fybi shot an arrow at her. She charged an electric sphere in her hands and dropped it at the ground to electrify the whole area, zapping the five kids. She came down and launched an electric laser at Sally and Harvey, who ducked and tossed and wrapped yo-yos around her legs. They pulled her to the ground, and Anthony stomped a large boulder from the floor and levitated it over the Lightning Flash. Phosphora merely zipped away from her binds and avoided the boulder, getting behind Anthony, and zapping him. Aranea tried to shoot her, but Phosphora zipped away and flew back to the heavens.

The lightningbender flew high above the arena and spiraled a bunch of clouds together, creating a huge beam of lightning that struck the very center. She moved the massive jolt around the field in attempt to strike the kids, but it was too slow, and the kids easily avoided. After she was finished, she took a moment to catch her breath. Sally tossed a yo-yo up to pull her down, and the kids all laid blows upon her. She zipped away from them to a side of the field, gliding around the area before launching two separate beams around and behind the kids, which came back and zapped them. She protected herself in an electric barrier and glided toward the team, who flipped back to avoid her punches and kicks.

Anthony kicked rocks at her head and disabled her shield, then Fybi tried to jump and kick her, but Phosphora fled away. She charged electricity and touched her hands to the ground, launching several electrical ground waves at them. The kids avoided the blasts as Sally and Aranea fired cones and hotsauce at her. Phosphora flew above the field and began to conjure her lightning dragon. The snakelike dragon emerged and begun to fly around the field, swooping down in attempt to snack on the kids, but they avoided. Phosphora was taken by surprise when Fybi suddenly shot down from above, using her jetpack to fly as she brought her foot down on Phosphora’s head with great force. “Grrrr! Sneaky little angel! Let’s take this fight upstairs.” With that, the lightningbender soared straight up above the clouds, and Fybi chased after her.

They continued their aerial fight within the storming clouds, and Fybi quickly avoided as various lightning strikes tried to hit her. She and Phosphora began launching at each other, laying several kicks before Phosphora charged a lightning sphere and launched it at Fybi. The angel dodged and shot arrows, but Phosphora zipped behind the angel and kicked her forward. Fybi turned and continued to try and shoot the Lightning Flash, but Phosphora kept zipping around the area and kicking her in the head. “It’s hopeless, ya know.” Fybi gritted her teeth in anger and attempted to kick her, but she merely dodged again as she gripped the angel by the shirt-collar from behind. “What good is an angel without any wings? You weren’t much of anything before, and you’re even LESS without a good set of wings. And being forced to resort to little kiddy toys is even lower. Why don’t you just give up and fly back home, crying?”

“Thou canst cry when thou hast lost. But I am through with feeling upset. Whether I hath wings to fly or not, I still hath the friends to support me. I no longer care, as long as I canst help them smite thee!” Fybi spun free and attempted to kick her, but Phosphora dodged behind again.

“How cute.” Fybi angrily turned to face her. “But these little kiddy games make me sick. It was nice playing with you. Ciao!” With that, Phosphora thrusted her arms backward, and a powerful burst of lightning shot from the clouds behind Fybi and struck the angel clear in the back. (End song.)

Sector W’s eyes widened with fright when they saw the tremendous burst of light above the clouds. “Fybi!” Anthony cried. After a few moments, Phosphora flew down. Sector W was struck with horror when they saw the unconscious, singed angel in Phosphora’s right hand, and the burned jetpack in her left. She simply released the jetpack and allowed it to drop below the clouds, then dropped Fybi.

“Well-p, that was an easy win.” she stated, brushing her hands.

“YOU!!” Anthony glared at her with anger and hatred. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!”

“Uh.” Phosphora eye-rolled. “Big deal, so I wiped out your little angel friend. If you’re gonna whine so much about it, why don’t you just join her? Here, let me _help you_.” The lightningbender smirked and prepared to charge another lightning dragon.

_As Fybi fell through the clouds, a heavenly light touched her soul. She felt warm as a gentle voice spoke to her. “Now that you understand how precious life is, I bless you with a gift.”_

_“Wait!” Fybi gasped. “Thine voice… Do not tell me thou art…”_

_“What I’m about to do is illegal, so I must ask that you don’t tell anyone. All I ask in return is that you treasure your wings… and your friends.”_

Before Phosphora could get close, an arrow zipped up from below the clouds, and she quickly dodged back as they all looked down with curiosity.

To everyone’s amazement, Fybi flew above the clouds with a brand new set of wings. Phosphora stared with utter shock as Fybi flew up to her level, charged an arrow, and launched, striking Phosphora in the stomach. Fybi kept her smirk and continued to shoot arrows, but Phosphora zipped above the angel and yelled, “I don’t know HOW you got your wings back, but I’m making SURE they stay burned! Get ready to-” Electricity formed in her hands, but she stopped when she found the electric dying out. “W-What?”

“Pray, is thine sash loose?” Fybi smirked. Phosphora gasped, noticing her very-shrunken scarf. “Methinks it’s time for this fight to end. Art thou ready to see some thunder?”

“Uh, no! ‘Cause you can’t SEE thunder!”

Fybi flew high above the lady and cried, “SCREW KICK!”, spinning faster and faster as she shot straight down, her foot aimed directly at Phosphora. The woman was about to fly away, but Anthony kicked a rock at her head and made her dizzy, and she was too late to avoid as Fybi’s Screw Kick dealt a perfect blow, knocking her towards the floor.

“Geh!” Phosphora grunted as she bounced across the ground. “Gah!” She was suddenly caught between four rocks which Anthony emerged. Fybi leisurely glided over and took the shortened scarf off Phosphora’s neck. She took land beside her friends as they all high-fived.

**Below the clouds**

“Grr, I take it back. You’re not cute at all!” Phosphora yelled to Fybi as Zach and Maddy led the handcuffed woman into the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P..

“Can it, Lightning Freak.” Maddy retorted.

The skies over the battle site started to become sunny again. The gray clouds drifted away as Cheren walked over to Sector W. “Great job again, Sector W. Thanks to you, we have one of Viridi’s commanders in custody. But I have to ask, how did Fybi get her wings back all of a sudden?”

“Yeah…” This question rose in Anthony’s mind, too, “how DID you get your wings back when Phosphora threw you down there?”

“I… hath no idea.” Fybi replied truthfully. “Mayhaps Nimbi wings art designed to self-heal.”

“Hah! So you were just cryin’ for nothin’!” Anthony laughed.

“But it’s great that you can fly again, Fybi.” Sally smiled.

“And with Phosphora’s Lightning Sash, we were able to heal everyone else that was stunned.” Cheren said. “We’re thinking of keeping it around. It could be useful. Anyway, best go home and get some rest. Viridi may strike again soon, and we all need to be ready.”

**Palutena’s Temple**

From the heavens high above the battleground, Pit smiled at the redheaded angel from the temple’s window. He turned to face his master, who was looking into the Reflecting Pool. “Lady Palutena? You know that was against the rules, right?”

“I know, Pit, but Fybi is one of the Chosen Ones. It’s best if she is at her full strength.” the goddess replied.

“What if you get in trouble?”

“I’ll face the consequences after the Quest is over. Besides, I get the feeling Medusa is up to worse things.”

**Viridi’s Lair**

“Uuugh! What did I keep telling Phosphora? Cockiness killed the rooster.” Viridi stated.

“She was as cocky and fast-paced as that blue hedgehog… but clearly not as strong.” Arlon said.

Viridi sighed. “What am I going to do now?”

“What Phosphora lacked was a clear and calm mind. These hooligans must be defeated with a more subtle approach. Luckily…” the butler’s right eye emitted an eerie red glow, _“I have just the plan…”_

 

**Sigh, finally, that one’s done. To tell the truth, I’m sick of writing Sector W, that’s why this story wasn’t as good as I had wanted it to. Ah well. The next story is _The Gang_.**


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan York visits his old master's grave.

**Hewwo, everybody. So as it turns out, this is the anniversary of Nolan York’s creation. Actually, he was made on August 28, 2012, but a few months late doesn’t hurt. :P So I decided to make this one-shot!**

 

The clouds were gray and gloomy over the ruins of the ancient factory. The crippled adult, Nolan York, slowly approached a small gravestone, which was set up before a fallen statue of a cloaked figure. The man held a bouquet of gray, dried flowers in his lap, not much emotion on his face as he dropped the bouquet onto the dirt patch. As he sat and stared at the grave before him, his black-clothed wife, Danika approached him. “After everything that happened… you’d still bother to pay him a visit?”

Nolan gave a light sigh. “Twenty years ago today… he brought me in and changed my life. It was evil, what he did. But at the same time… he taught me a lot of things. If it wasn’t for him… I never would’ve found the right path. I never would’ve learned… what was truly important to me. And I certainly would’ve never met you.”

“Hm hm.” Danika smiled and lightly chuckled.

“And the reality was, he was just the same. It’s just… he was never able to find his right path. Even with a second chance…”

“Hmm. Well, even after what he did… it’s still great that someone’s looking after him. Even in death. You’re really sweet, Nolan.”

“Hehe… No…” Nolan sheepishly grinned. “Anyway, let’s go home. He may be gone, but that won’t discourage his followers.” With that, the two adults returned to their 4x4 ship, leaving the flowers on the lone grave.

_R.I.P.: Revan Bane Sidious. Numbuh 23 BBY of KND, Prince of the Sith._

 

**So, there you have it. Nolan still has a little soft spot for Brain. Even though he was the most evil villain in the whole series. XP Anyway, happy Fanfiction birthday, Nolan! :D Your awesomeness knows no limits! Even in the Nextgen Series. XP See you later!**


End file.
